1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to water dispensers for animals and, more specifically, to a water dispenser which is specifically designed to retain cubes of ice to provide a continuous source of cool water to pets during periods when the ambient temperature is in a range which is uncomfortable for the animals and wherein the ice is prevented from interrupting or blocking the dispensing nozzles associated therewith.
2. History of the Related Art
It is important that pet owners insure their animals are adequately supplied fresh water, not only to protect the animal's health but also to insure the animal's comfort. In many instances, water is made available only upon demand, that is, only when the animal activates a dispenser to obtain water. Normally, such dispensers include containers having flow control nozzles which include ball valves which are operable by the animal licking on the nozzle thereby unseating the valves allowing water to be dispensed. An example of such a dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,496.
Although demand actuated water dispensers provide water necessary for an animal's health, many pet owners would like to make sources of cool water available for the comfort of their pets during periods of high ambient temperature. To do this, it is necessary to provide some means of cooling the water which is both practical and economical. Unfortunately, the various types of dispensers which utilize dispensing nozzles which are actuated by an animal are not designed or constructed to provide an adequate supply of cool water.